1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact damper as a connecting member between a bumper and a chassis of a motor vehicle for the purpose of damping the shock loading during a collision between this motor vehicle and an obstacle, predominantly through deformation work in a tube of the impact damper, which tube is connected to the chassis via a bracket and to the bumper via a bumper receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impact dampers of the type described are known as prior art and are intended as low-cost protection devices for the chassis of motor vehicles, which are small and light and, above all, cheap.
As regards its operation, the impact damper takes effect above a certain impact loading by virtue of the fact that it is deformed when the motor vehicle runs into an obstacle and thereby introduces the force via the bumper into the impact damper. The tube is constructed in such a way that it does not pose very much resistance to the initiation of an upsetting process. A drawn-in portion in the region of the bumper receptacle makes it easier for the tube to buckle at the beginning of the shock, its deformation resistance increasing as the deformation progresses and thus exhibiting a progressive force characteristic.
The impact damper according to the invention achieves cost savings without compromises in terms of function. For instance, it is the joining technique which can advantageously be used with the impact damper of the type proposed. Since the impact damper proposed essentially comprises the four partsxe2x80x94bracket, tube, bumper receptacle and towing eyexe2x80x94the aim in the assembly of these parts to give a unit is to reduce the number of operations to a minimum. In the region of the drawn-in portion at the bumper end of the tube, the tube has two apertures, into which the bumper receptacle is fitted. Generally, it is pressed in and secured by means of stamping operations. The towing eye too has hitherto been connected to the bumper end of the tube in a separate operation, thereby giving rise to additional expenditure. Finally, in a third operation, the bracket is connected to the tube by stamping on or caulking the chassis end of the tube.
The proposal of this invention lies in an assembly method which connects the four above-mentioned elements to one another. For this purpose, these elements in themselves are to be converted to a state which does not require any subsequent operations after assembly.
The towing eye is injection-molded from plastic to give the finished part required in the assembly method. Likewise the bracket, which, as an injection-molded plastic part has to meet similarly undemanding requirements since, here too, there are no further operations after the injection-molding process. The bumper receptacle is a portion of tube made of metal, which, in addition to an anticorrosion layer, should also have a marking in its center on the outside diameter. This marking can comprise an aperture, a dent or a noncircularity, which can be regarded as a point of contact or joining with the towing eye.
The tubexe2x80x94preferably composed of aluminumxe2x80x94has at its bumper end at least one drawn-in portion, which reduces the tube to a smaller diameter. In the region of the first drawn-in portion, the tube has two apertures, preferably holes, which allow the bumper receptacle to be arranged in such a way that the center line of the tube is perpendicular to that of the bumper receptacle. The size of the holes in the tube is such that the bumper receptacle can be fitted easily by hand. Another drawn-in portion is arranged at the bumper end in order to provide the space for the towing lug, the diameter of which must be smaller since, coaxially with the impact damper, the towing lug merely has a thread to establish the screwed joint with the towrope. Finally, the bumper end also has, as a receptacle for the towing lug, a profile, preferably a pair of internal flats, in order to arrange the towing eye, which likewise has a matching external profile, in a rotationally fixed manner in the tube. The towing eye can be fitted by hand without the aid of tools, by insertion, in the receptacle thus formed for it and, according to the invention, it has a bearing profile towards the bumper receptacle, which can enter into a joint with the above-mentioned aperture, dent or noncircularity.
For the arrangement of the bracket, it is expedient to arrange a drawn-in portion just before the chassis end of the tube to reduce the outside diameter of the tube to a smaller joining diameter, allowing the injection-molded bracket, which, in its interior, has the diameter of the tube, the drawn-in portion and the joining diameter, to be pushed onto the tube until it stops.
Since, as described, all the elements can be joined together, all that remains is to define a method to achieve permanent assembly without compromises in terms of function. This assembly method is therefore as follows:
Insertion of the tube into a stamping machine
Fitting of the bumper receptacle by insertion into the apertures of the tube
Alignment of the bumper receptacle by turning the parking in the direction of the towing eye
Fitting of the towing eye by insertion into its position as defined by the flats
Fitting of the bracket by pushing it onto the joining diameter on the chassis end of the tube
Simultaneous flanging of the two ends of the tube while applying a preload to the towing eye to ensure a pressure at its joining location on the bumper receptacle
Ejection of the finished impact damper
It should also be mentioned that the bracket can be produced by encapsulating the tube. In certain circumstances, it may be a cost-effective alternative for companies which primarily process plastic. Assembly by the method described above is then no longer possible.
The object of the invention which emerges from the proposals described above is to create an extremely low-cost impact damper which, once assembled, is a finished part and requires a minimum of investment in corrosion protection and in the assembly of its components.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.